La pared
by DrarryKarof
Summary: Albus acorrala a Scorpius en un pasillo después de un partido de Quiddicht o de lo que sea. Sexo contra la pared.


**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

* * *

Albus caminaba desesperado por los pasillos. El partido había sido ganado por Slytherin; pero a él poco le importaba. Toda su mente estaba ocupada en las imágenes que Scorpius le había dejado impresas con hierro en lo más profundo de su deseo. Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndose. Deseaba con toda su alma a su hermanastro. ¡Maldito el día en el que a su padre se le ha ocurrido mentiroso con el Señor Malfoy!

Todo comenzó hace un año. Su padre ya tenía bastante tiempo separado de su madre y un buen día -después de un asqueroso viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts -llegó de lo más contento y les dijo a sus hermanos ya él; que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Draco Malfoy. James se desmayo, Lily se vió con adoración a su padre y, a él ... Bueno, a él le valía si su padre se follaba a Draco Malfoy oa Firenze. Mientras fuera feliz; lo demás era lo de menos.

O al menos, eso creyó en ese momento. Más tarde se arrepentiría de no decir nada.

Exactamente se arrepintió cuando su padre decidió casarse con el Señor Malfoy y mudarse a la Mansión Malfoy. Ese día conocía a Scorpius Malfoy. Bueno, eso de conocer era un decir. El ya sabía de la existencia del heredero Malfoy. Estudiaban en el mismo Colegio pero en diferentes casas. Scorpius era un Slytherin y él, termino en Ravenclaw. Casi nunca se encontróban en clases; pero muchas veces lo había visto por el Castillo. Scorpius era muy popular y él ... Bueno, él era el hijo genio de Harry Potter.

Todo el estado está bien si Scorpius no fuera el pedazo de chico que era. Las vacaciones después del enlace fueron una pesadilla. Ver a su hermanastro nadando en la majestuosa piscina; verlo correr y traspirar, mientras que su camisa se pegaba a ese hermoso cuerpo. Fueron el principio de su pesadilla.

Su padre había dicho: Véanse como hermanos. Porque ahora somos una familia.

Familia.

Eso fue una idiotez. Scorpius no era nada de él. Además estaba demasiado bueno para pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo, él no podía ir en contra de los deseos de su padre y menos mientras sus hermanos estaban felices. James de inmediato se hizo amigo de Scorpius, el grado de llamarlo hermano-Quidditch -Lily estaba platónicamente enamorada del señor Malfoy y lo llamaba papi con una dulzura que a Albus le provocaba un coma diabético sólo de recordarla.

Y su padre, su bendito padre. Estaba feliz, Draco Malfoy lo hacía feliz. Brillo el día que Scorpius le dijo papá, después de un juego de Quidditch - en él no participó - en los jardines de la mansión de Malfoy. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Resignarse ... eso podr hacer. No puede llegar y decirle a su padre: Deseo -como nunca él deseando a nadie -a Scorpius.

Eso acabaría con la "bonita familia feliz". Pero no lo puedes evitar Scorpius tenía la cualidad de hacerle perder la razón. Era su maravillosa piel blanca. Sus hermosos ojos grises y su pelo imposiblemente rubio o tal vez ese maldito cuerpo tallado a mano.

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez -accidentalmente, claro -que vio a Scorpius desnudo.

Fue precisamente el día que su padre brillo. Después del incidente –meloso en exceso –su querido hermanastro se fue a dar una ducha. Una noche antes Albus había olvidado un libro de Aritmacia avanzada, tomo I. Disimuladamente subió y lo que encontró, casi lo deja como Mortífago besado por un dementor –en el hipotético caso de que un ser así, pudiera ponerse caliente.

Scorpius estaba de espaldas, desnudo y recién duchado. De su cabello platinado caían pequeñas gotitas de agua, que bañaban su aun húmeda espalda. Una gota en particular recorrió toda su espinar dorsal hasta perderse en la hendidura de sus –maravillosamente, bien formadas –nalgas. Albus se relamió y sabía que estaba completamente duro después de ese escrutinio al que sometió a su hermanastro.

La voz de su padre hizo que el momento se perdiera. En ese instante escenifico su mejor papel y actuó como si no hubiera estado de mirón. Entro a la habitación de Scorpius; saludo como si nada y tomo su libro. Nadie hablo del pequeño incidente porque simple y sencillamente no fue calificado como tal.

Pero para Albus ese momento fue el ápice de la obsesión enfermiza que desarrollo. Después ver desnudo a su "hermanito" nada fue igual. Verlo caminar por la Mansión era excitante porque sabía la majestuosidad que se escondía en entre esas horribles ropas. Y en especial, ver a Scorpius Malfoy montado en una escoba. Era el motivo para una casa de campaña, dolorosamente situada en su entrepierna.

Por eso no aguantó la reunión social después del triunfo de su "hermanito". Su padre se empeñaba en que celebrar. Hasta pediría permiso para salir. Pero Albus no quería salir, menos si tenía un asta bandera entre los pantalones. ¡Joder ¿Cómo le dices a tu papá, que te pone ver a su hijastro montado en una escoba?! Eso era una información que no tenía porque saber nadie. Menos, si estaba por arruinar a su nueva familia.

Albus soltó un suspiro lastimero, levanto la vista y de pronto se encontró perdido. No sabía en qué jodida parte del Castillo estaba.

—¡Genial, lo que faltaba! Un pendejo Ravenclaw perdido por un oscuro pasillo de éste Castillo de mierda –un pendejo Ravenclaw frustrado. Le recordó una vocecita.

El chico bufo. Sí, estaba frustrado. Deseaba con todo su ser a Scorpius y no podría tenerlo. Eso le estaba consumiendo el cuerpo. No sabía si aguantaría estar frente a él y no saltarle encima para poseerlo como un loco. Unos pasos lo distrajeron un poco y como si fuera una señal divina, Scorpius Malfoy se apareció caminando por el oscuro y desolado pasillo.

— ¿Albus? ¿Qué haces cerca de las mazmorras?

Ahí estaba, con el uniforme de Quidditch aun. Seguramente había ido a festejar con la familia, mientras él, iba de un camino a otro por el jodido Castillito mágico. Descargando su deseo PROHIBIDO y, la ira de no poder si quiera acercársele para marcarlo como suyo. Albus estaba devorándose con la mirada a Scorpius, que se movió un poco intranquilo.

— ¿Albus?

Preguntó de nuevo; pero el aludido, ni si quiera se entero. Albus camino hasta Scorpius y sin aviso, lo estampo contra la pared más cercana y unió sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y enojo. Todo muy contenido dentro del cuerpo del Ravenclaw. Albus mordía el labio inferior de Scorp para que éste abriera la boca y así lo hizo. Albus deslizo su lengua por todo el lugar que se le abría. Se bebió el aliento y la saliva de Scorpius, grabándose en su mente el sabor a Jerez que desprendía.

—Al…

Scorpius intento alejarlo cuando el beso se rompió; pero Albus por primera vez se dio cuenta de que físicamente era más que el rubio. Agradeció a su padre por la genética. Con fuerza tomo las muñecas de Scorpius, le dio la vuelta y ahora el rubio se encontró con su pecho y rostro, estampados en la fría pared.

— ¿Qué…

—Clama Scorp –Albus paso su lengua por su cuello y por la piel detrás de sus orejas –Esto nos va a resultar muy divertido a los dos.

Con su mano izquierda, Albus sostuvo las muñecas de Scorpius que se resistía no muy decidido. La mano izquierda de Potter acarició todo el pecho del rubio y se metió por debajo de la casaca de Slytherin. La piel de Scorpius era envíciatemente suave y Albus descubrió esa noche que los pezones del heredero Malfoy eran, aun más suaves. Atrapo uno de ellos entre sus dedos. Lo pellizco mientras daba ligeras mordidas sobre el cuello. Scorpius gimió fuertemente.

—Si… ¿te gusta? –El aliento cálido de Albus provoco un nuevo jadeo del rubio –Eres tan incitante.

Como puedo, Albus se deshizo de la casaca del Slytherin. Scorpius para ese momento ya no se defendía. Tenía las manos sobre la fría pared y se dejaba hacer. Albus mordió su nuca y se encontró con pequeñísimas pecas en los hombros del rubio. Se encargo de devorarlas todas, dando lamidas y mordidas por los deliciosos hombros de Scorpius. Las manos del moreno llegaron hasta el pantalón y se deshizo de los botones y nudos. Metió su mano para encontrarse con la monumental erección de su hermanastro.

—Estas duro… No tienes idea de cuanto había soñado con esto –Albus jadeaba sobre la espalda de Scorpius y éste se arqueaba de puro placer.

Albus bajo completamente los pantalones de Scorpius y se encontró con las dos perfectas nalgas que tanto recordaba.

—Eres hermoso y… ah… no tienes ni la más…

Albus masajeaba con devoción las nalgas del rubio. Hundía sus manos en esa tersa piel. Estaba muerdo de excitación. Empezó a dar mordidas y lamer las suculentas nalgas del rubio, que gemía.

—Scorp… me dejarías que… yo quisiera…

La voz de Albus sonaba amortiguada porque no despegaba su boca de las nalgas del rubio. Poco a poco las fue separando dejando ver algo que Albus se moría por probar —Sólo déjame un poco y…

El aliento de Albus golpeaba justo sobre la entrada de Scorpius y éste en un acuerdo tácito, lanzo las caderas hacia atrás y eso fue lo único que Albus necesito para separar completamente las nalgas de su amor. Primero paso su lengua por toda la abertura y Scorp sollozo de puro placer. Estaba haciendo círculos sobre la pequeña entrada. El rubio se retorcía y echaba las caderas cada vez más para atrás. Albus dejo que su lengua se abriera paso en la estrechez del rubio.

Succionaba y lamia. Entrando y saliendo, deleitándose como un niño con una golosina y es que ese rubio era tan adictivo. Ahora entendía porque su papá estaba tan estúpidamente, loco por el Señor Malfoy. Los Malfoy, eran los magos más deliciosos sobre la tierra y gemían… Oh por el hijo de puta de Merlín: Sus gemidos eran la gloria.

Albus ya no podía más, se incorporo dejando un rastro de saliva que escurría por los muslos del rubio. Lo más rápido que pudo se bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejando libre su torturada erección y sin más; tomo con firmeza la cadera del rubio y lo empalo. Scorpius soltó un gemido de dolor y arqueo su espalda intentado disminuirlo.

—Lo siento rubio pero tenía que hacerlo. Estas… estas… tan estrecho y caliente.

El moreno no se movió. Repartió besos por la espalda y volvió sobre las pequeñas pecas de los hombros. Scorpius intentaba normalizar su respiración y relajarse. Lo consiguió cuando la mano de Al llego hasta su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Dejo que la polla del moreno saliera un poco y fue como Potter se dio cuenta que estaba listo.

Las primeras tres embestidas fueron lentas. Pero Albus quería quedarse grabado para siempre sobre el cuerpo de Scorpius y entonces fue qué empezó a arremeterle. Duro, salvaje y brutal. Haciendo que el rubio se doblara más y más pidiendo que lo hiciera así y Albus lo complacía. Cada vez más rápido, más certero.

Las caderas chocaban y se oía la maravillosa colisión. Una y otra vez. La voz de Scorpius suplicaba por más. Al, tomo la cintura con del rubio con ambas manos y le dio con todo lo que tenía. Deleitándose con el choqué de sus huevos sobre las inmaculadas nalgas del rubio. Scorpius se masturbaba al frenético ritmo que el mismo había impuesto. En una embestida brutalmente larga, Scorp no aguanto más y se corrió. Albus lo alcanzo al instante.

—¡Ssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –grito Albus.

Los dos resbalaron hasta el suelo cansados y satisfechos. Albus suspiro, en un momento se había vuelto loco y termino abusando de Malfoy. Con un pase de varita los limpio y vistió a Scorpius. Intentaba no verle a la cara.

—Scorp yo. Fue… Lo siento.

El rubio clavo su gris mirada en Albus. Le sonrió ligeramente e intento levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron estrepitosamente.

—Me has molido el culo –dijo Malfoy en un tono jocoso.

Albus suspiro contrariado. Él no era así. Se había dejado llevar por la excitación, el deseo y todos los sentimientos que no tenían que ver con la lujuria.

Para que mentirse. Se había enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy. Porque no era sólo su cuerpo. Eran las largas noches hablando; las tardes jugando ajedrez. Las vistas al Londres Muggle, donde el rubio lo acompañaba a todos lados sin chistar. Era esa comunión, compañía, AMOR.

Estaba jodido.

Ayudo al rubio a levantarse. Apoyándolo en la pared, donde aun podían verse rastros del orgasmo del rubio —Yo… Scorp.

—Acompáñame a Slytherin. No creo poder caminar muy bien, después de...

Caminaron en silencio unos metros más. Albus en un principio no quería entrar; pero Scorpius le insistió. La Sala común de las Serpientes estaba aun de fiesta y nadie se percato de la llegada de ambos. Llegaron hasta la habitación del rubio, que para sorpresa de Albus era individual. Quería hablar, pediré perdón. Pero su lado razonable se fue a la mierda, al ver como el rubio se quitaba la casaca de Quidditch. Se abalanzó sobre él de nuevo, empotrándolo en la pared más cercana. Lo beso con furia, mordiendo y devorando los labios del rubio.

— ¿Siempre que veas una pared me vas a acorralar?

-Una pared -el cuello del bebé -Un sofá -delineo con su lengua la clavícula -Una cama -atrapo uno de los pezones del rubio -Donde sea, mientras seas tú.

* * *

 _ **Publicado por primera vez en SH hace ocho años. Espero que les guste. Lamento muchísimo los horrores de ortografía**_


End file.
